


Golden Paranoia (Reupload)

by 0salty_sweet_cupcake0



Category: The Thing (1982), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bad Writing, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Impersonation, Night Terrors, Old Fanfic, Psychological Horror, The Thing (1982) - Freeform, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0salty_sweet_cupcake0/pseuds/0salty_sweet_cupcake0
Summary: This is a reupload of one of my first stories to this site, this was a JJBA Part 5 fanfic with the theme of The Thing movie from 1982. It's the original work and no changes nor updates have been made due to me wanting to show off how bad I used to be lol. (I take back my word on this, I will make slight grammar changes)I might remake this in the future if people are interested or if I have the motivation to do so.This story is two years old (Originally made in 2019).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Buccellati was sitting in his office checking over paperwork and what not, the light gleaming through the closed curtains of his office. Buccellati's head then jerked up after he thought heard a faint sound of... Screaming? Buccellati sighed, "I wonder what it is this time." Buccellati said to himself as he went back and thought of the times when Mista or Narancia would overreact about even the tiniest of things, such as a bug crawling over the floor.

The door of the office swung wildly as the doors itself would break off its hinges, there stood a panting mess dressed in orange and black was Narancia. "What are you freaking out about this time Narancia?"

Buccellati asked, words dripping within a monotone range. It wasn't until Bruno got a good look at the black-haired boy, Narancia looked awfully pale which was strange usually because the young teen had a nice tan and his normally bright eyes were darting everywhere but Buccellati.

Buccellati got up from the seat showing concern to his teammate but he still kept his distance he doesn't know if this is one of the many pranks his teammates would pull on him, Narancia looked at Buccellati after hearing the noise from his bosses chair, finally his breathing slowed down and his purple eyes stared at Buccellati and then he started to... Cry?

Buccellati was especially concerned now that Narancia was looking like he was having a panic attack, "B-buccellati..." Narancia spoke in between sobs, Buccellati went to hug the poor boy, Narancia felt like a little brother to him. "C'mon Narancia let's sit down and talk about it." Buccellati said as he guided Naranica over to his desk. He placed his hand on Narancia's shoulder. Narancia looked at Buccellati and sat down across Buccellati's desk, "Now would you like to tell me what happened Narancia?" Buccellati asked hands clasped together on top his papers that he was no longer concerned about.

Narancia sat there listening to Buccellati's voice, it was calm and soothing like he was a loving father worrying about his own son. 

Narancia wished for that sort of life, but Narancia remembered something else as well with the soothing voice came screaming clear as day. Narancia can still hear the horrible cries of his friends as he sat there helpless having nothing to do except watch them turn into unspeakable monsters, cries that quickly turned into nothing more into inhuman cries with inhuman bodies to match.

"Monsters...." Narancia started, "All of you turned into monsters." Buccellati sat there quietly in his seat, he wanted to know more. Narancia started again, "And then there was you Buccellati, y-you." Narancia felt another panic attack coming on, "Your head split apart and your face was all bloody... After that, you were some kind of monster..."

Narancia felt his senses flair down. After a long silence from Buccellati, he finally got up from his seat. Buccellati walking over to Narancia who had cold sweat dripping down his face. "Is that it?" Buccellati asked looking Narancia dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean it that it?" Narancia asked he can feel his body heat up, "All It is just some a nightmare you can get over it right?" that got Narancia even angrier. He just poured his heart out about his nightmare and Buccellati tells him to get over it?!

Narancia was going to say something smart but was quickly cut short from Buccellati. "Narancia if you can't handle a little nightmare I don't think you can handle regular missions." Narancia sighed knowing there's no point arguing with Buccellati, he wasn't the leader for Team Bucciarati for nothing.

Narancia began to walk out of the room but not before turning back to face Buccellati, "It was something more than a nightmare and no I can't get over it." Buccellati sighed as the door slammed shut but as soon that door was shut a knock at his door.

"Come in." Buccellati said, waiting for the day to already over. Mista came in slowly as he peeked his head on the other side of the door, "I heard you and Narancia were talking and he looked pretty pissed when he walked out of here. What happened?" Mista asked head still behind the door in case Buccellati tries to throw something at him.

"That's nothing to worry about, anyways what are you here for?" Buccellati asked trying to change the conversation. "Oh yeah, we got another mission from the boss today, says we got to be there by at least 9:00 am tomorrow."

Buccellati nodded and thanked Mista for the letter, Buccellati looked down at the very bottom of the letter signed with the boss's name at the bottom.

"Maybe I'll leave Narancia out for this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Narancia woke up to the sound of silence, which is odd due that he'll wake up at the time when Fugo and Mista would be making all types of noise in nearby rooms. Narancia rubbed his eyes, it's been about a day since he had that awful nightmare. Narancia sighed as he turned to get out of bed he saw that there was a note next to his nightstand. He picked up the note and it read: 'Narancia we left earlier this morning so we couldn't wake you, I would also like to apologize for what I said yesterday about your nightmare. It seemed too traumatic for it to be a silly dream.' 

Narancia's mind went back to the conversation he had with Bucciarati and how he said that he 'can't handle regular missions.' "Regular missions my ass." Narancia mumbled to himself as he continued to read the rest of the note, 'Do not go leave Team Bucciarati headquarters, we can't risk the next another enemy to attack so soon.' - Bucciarati

Narancia scoffed, "They can't tell me what to do! No one's here so they can't stop me!" Narancia yelled to himself jumping up from his bed. 'Wait a minute!' Narancia thought to himself, 'If that means no one's here I have the whole place to myself! No, the whole day to myself!" Narancia hopped out of bed and stopped at the mirror. "Narancia Ghirga, your gonna treat yourself to one bizarre day." 

Narancia was having a field day, buying things like new clothes, newest Cd's from his favorite rap group, taking out petty thieves, pretty much anything boys his age would be doing! "My day could not get any better than this!" Narancia said to himself with his shopping bags behind his back.

Narancia began to make his way back to the hideout until he saw them...

Team Bucciarati...

Narancia began to panic. 

If Bucciarati and the team found out that not only that he left the headquarters when he was specifically told not to, and that he also blew about almost two-hundred dollars on what Bucciarati would call 'unnecessary items' he was never going to hear the end of it from them...

Narancia began quickly looking for a shortcut hoping to avoid Bucciarati and them. Narancia easily spotted a long dark alleyway close to headquarters. Narancia sighed, "Headquarters is about a block from here or so if I can run the entire way I can get there in about the next forty to fifty minutes!" 

Narancia managed to avoid Bucciarati and the gang right before they hit the corner Narancia was on. 

Narancia managed to get glimpses of the alleyways he was in looked to where the voice was coming from. It was dark, the only sources of light were the sun's rays slipping in from the sides of the two buildings that shared the seemly never-ending alleyway.

"I'm almost there!" Narancia thought seeing light upon the stone entrance noting that he finally got to that part of the city

"Narancia..."

There it was... That voice again...

That voice made Naranica's blood run cold. 

"No, it can't be... I thought I stopped having that dream..."

Narancia turned to his right and saw an open steel sliding door, 'That door looks like the same one I saw in my nightmare..." 

Narancia wanted to run but he felt like his legs started to move on his own and started walking painfully slow to the door and carefully slide the door to the side. Narancia dropped his bags at the front of the doorway and walked further into the dark room the only light being from the outside. 

Then the door slams shut.

Narancia turns around, hot tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, he can feel his body physically moving but he could see basically nothing.

"W-who's there!" Narancia yelled, "Sh-show yourself!" Narancia was yelling at nothing but the darkness. 

"Narancia..." 

Narancia turned around only to be a dim light swaying back and forth, it seemed to be mocking him. Then he heard a noise as if it were a body being dragged on the ground. 

Finally, the monster decides to show it's true form...

It's truly terrifying form…


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't breathe...

He could feel hot vomit build up in his throat.

It was just too much from the smell to even the horrifying look of this Thing was enough to make him run for the hills.

But he can't.

The Thing seemed to look like a dog, right? One couldn't be oh, so wrong. 

"H-how in the hell is this Thing talking to me?" Narancia said, tears spilling down his cheeks, his breathing erratic as if he would pass out anytime.

"Narancia..."

The Thing started too soon shook erratically as its face soon opened and revealed it's a bloodied skeleton as that also fell off revealing a monster like tongue.

Narancia had fear in many things, but this is his true fear, this will top all his other fears in the past, this will be the only thing he'll ever be afraid of. And he was sure that if anyone else saw a Thing like this would be the only thing they'll ever be afraid of too.

The Thing's body soon lay on the floor as a strange bloody rope like tentacles came out from its body and insects like legs sprouted from the sides.

Narancia just fell to his knees and started to cry and beg, "Please! I don't know what you want from me please leave me alone!" Narancia yelled tears rushing down his face like Niagara Falls. 

As the Thing was transforming Narancia saw the chance to escape he quickly hopped back up to his feet and ran for the door. "Yes! I'm free!" Narancia yelled as he reached his hand out to find the handle, he could almost feel the welcoming sun hit his face again. 

Or so that's what he thought...

Soon the Thing rushes towards Narancia with unmatched speed.

Narancia turned to see the Thing running at him on all four-eight legs?! He didn't have time to count he just wanted to get the hell out of there. 

Soon the Thing jumped and landed right on top of Narancia's back, knocking Narancia to the floor face first.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Narancia cried desperately as he prayed someone would hear his voice but he knew deep down that no one is going to save him. He's just going to die right here on this cold, grimy, dirty floor. 

And who knows he might come back a Thing...

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" 

Soon the door slides open and even without the glaring light Narancia can already tell who it was...

Team Bucciarati.

The Thing roared, it's roar didn't even sound close to an animal known to man and went to scurried off somewhere else in the old building.

"Narancia!" yelled Mista, he ran into the room with the others he stopped and picked Narancia up by the arm.

"Narancia are you okay?" Fugo asked looking into Narancia's purple eyes.

Narancia's eyes are all devoid of all life, the others looked on in concern. 

Bucciarati, however, was furious. 

"Didn't we tell you not to go outside dumbass!" Bucciarati said while holding Narancia by his shirt.

Narancia didn't respond. 

"Boss, should we go after the Thing that attacked Narancia?" Abbacchio asked looking in the direction the Thing scurried off to.

"No, we need to get back to headquarters," Bucciarati said, not peeling his eyes off of Narancia. "besides we got bigger things to worry about."


	4. Chapter 4

“Narancia!” 

Bucciarati yelled at Narancia, only to get no response from the boy. 

"Bucciarati, stop. You know he won't say anything." Mista said as he put this hand on Bucciarati's shoulder. 

Fugo and Abbacchio sat on the other side of the room, Abbacchio thought about how great he will feel he finally gets revenge or the asshole who did this to his friend, while Fugo sat next to him. Lost in a sea of questions and dark thoughts.

"Bucciarati, you've been at this for about an hour now." Giorno said as he walked in the room with a cold, wet towel in one hand and a small bucket of water in the other. Bucciarati scoffed and moved out of the way for Giorno who put the wet towel on Narancia's forehead.

Narancia shuddered at the sudden shift of coldness in the room. "I just got off the phone with the Speedwagon Foundation. They said that they will be here in an hour, in the meantime, we should keep Naranica here in case something happens." Trish said as she stood in the doorway. 

"What was that Thing that attacked Narancia?" Fugo asked the others shrugged. Narancia trembled at the mention of the Thing's name. "I don't know what it was, but all I know is that I'm going to have a whole lot of fun kicking the bastard's ass." Abbacchio said while he slammed his fist on the table, visibly angry.

"We don't need to worry about that, right now we need to worry about Narancia." Trish said while stroking Narancia's back. "Narancia what were you doing when we left?" 

Narancia's eyes darted everywhere, meeting everything else excepts Trish's. Trish put her hand on his and looked him right in the eye, "Narancia, you're safe here. Just tell us what happened, we won't judge." 

Why did they need to know?

Why are they questioning him like this? 

"N-nothing. Nothing happened." Narancia quickly answered, not looking at Trish.

"Narancia." 

Narancia felt eyes burning holes into his body, "Why do you need to know?" Narancia shot back. Anger rising in his voice.

He looked up at his teammates, all of them looked disappointed. "Narancia we can't help you if we didn't know what happened." Bucciarati said in his firm voice. 

That scared Narancia.

Narancia can hear the calls again, taunting him with their high pitch and never-ending echo. 

Narancia got up from the chair, the world seemed to be spinning. He was getting dizzy just by even talking about that Thing.

Is... is Bucciarati the Thing too?

What about Fugo? Abbacchio? Mista? 

Giorno? Trish? 

His head was spinning.

He needed to leave the room. Now.

"Narancia wait!" it wasn't long before Narancia sprinted out of the room, hearing Bucciarati's voice yell at him. He didn't care anymore, Bucciarati's voice was nothing more but a trigger for him, a trigger for that now living, breathing, nightmare. 

But it wasn't long before someone caught up to him. 

Abbacchio managed to catch up to the teen and grabbed Narancia by the waist and hoisted him over one of his broad shoulders.

Narancia started to scream and kick all upon Abbacchio's back, "Relax Narancia, we just to you to answer a few questions. Is that so hard to do?" 

Narancia screamed even more, "Let me go! Let me go! I'll never  answer to anything no matter how hard you try!" 

"Shut up brat, quit screaming you're making my ears bleed." Abbacchio said now irritated that Narancia was screaming straight in his ear.

* * *

Narancia held true to his words, no matter who asked him or what they'd say they'll do to his objects, he didn't speak to any of them.

"I'm getting real sick of your shit Narancia!" Fugo yelled while getting all close to Narancia's face. Still, he kept his eyes closed and mouth shut. 

Fugo sighed, he pinched his fingers together and placed them at his temple. 

"Guys the Speedwagon Foundation is here." Trish said while guiding the two men over to Narancia who open his eyes slightly to see the two men walking towards him.

Bucciarati and the others left the room for the men to set up their station.

One of the men pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Narancia.

"Alright boy now let not beat around the bush." the man started.

Narancia gulped, eyes fully open, and mouth dry.

"What did you see in that room?"


	5. Chapter 5

"W-wait. So you're saying that you saw the dog grow tentacles and legs grow out of it's back right?" one of the Speedwagon Foundation men stammered, Naranica nodded as he retold his entire traumatic experience. 

"Look I told you guys what you need to know, you can go now." Narancia rudely said as he crossed his arms as he sat in the uncomfortable chair he's been sitting in for the past two hours.

"Contact the rest of the Speedwagon Foundation, tell them I think we found the rest of the Experiment." the man said to his co-worker, the other man nodded and left the room.

"What did you get out of him?" Bucciarati asked as he walked in the room with the others, the other man stood to face Bucciarati. "Listen Bucciarati, I'm going to need you to understand. This has turned into something more serious than we thought." the man started, Bucciarati nodded, waiting to hear for what else the man had to say. 

"Narancia was attacked by one of the Speedwagon Foundation experiments. It goes by the Thing over there, it can imitate both humans and animals making it hard to spot."

Bucciarati felt a chill go up his spine, now he can see why Narancia feared so much of this 'Thing'.

The man continued, "It was kept at one of the more smaller headquarters somewhere in Japan, however that bastard switched from one person to another. The last man there had to set the entire place of fire, killed all his friends and co-workers one by one." the man shook his head, "He was never really the same after that." 

Bucciarati couldn't help but ask, "Then how did that Thing get over to Italy?"

"The Thing was transported back here to be frozen and destroyed so it doesn't cause any more problems, but the plane must have crashed somewhere around here."

Fugo spoke up, "Wait, so you're saying the plane crash must've opened the crate?" 

The man shook his head, "After the plane crashed we at the Speedwagon Foundation just thought the Thing ended up dying in the crash. But unfortunately, that's not what happened in case with Narancia.”

Bucciarati thought he stopped breathing for a minute, that Thing can imitate people, and animals? "Narancia how did this thing end up in your dreams though?" Bucciarati asked. 

Naranica shivered, every time he thought of the dream he feels a little part of him lose his sanity. "I don't know how, but he just invaded my dreams and-" Narancia was cut off by the other Speedwagon Employee dashing into the room.

"I just got off the phone with a supervisor, they're sending down a search party down here so they can trap the experiment." the other man nodded. The two men started to pack up the rest of their items, but before one of the men left he turned to the group. 

"Before we leave, I just want to let you all know that Narancia's not safe here anymore." 

"W-what?!" everyone said in unison.

"Since Narancia has seen the Thing in his dreams, that means he has a higher chance of being attacked in the night." Bucciarati shuddered. "N-no... It can't be..."

"I'm afraid so," the man stated, "You can't leave to early and you can't leave too late, you need to listen to the Speedwagon Foundation from now on." 

The man looked at Narancia straight in the eyes, "You can't trust no one Narancia, listen to your teammates not just for your safety, but for your friends too."

Narancia nodded, his purple eyes sparkled with a mixture of fear and determination. "I'll will." 

The man nodded back to the group. "Good luck,"

"Your gonna need it."


	6. Chapter 6

The Speedwagon Foundation came the next hour with vans, police cars, and even full trucks. 

While the Speedwagon Foundation was questioning Team Bucciarati and normal civilians that just happened to live close by, Narancia was in his room silently sobbing as he thought that terrible Thing. It lives, breaths, and walks and talks like a normal 

`you can trust no one Narancia,' 

That line echoed in Narancia's head, 'You can trust no one...' 

Not even his teammates...

Why did they have to call the Speedwagon Foundation anyways? 

Where they were scared that he would find out that one of them was a Thing? 

Or were they all the Thing?

Or was this just some sick prank all at the expense at his mental well-being? 

He thought about the last one but he shot it down already knowing it's highly unlikely for his teammates to put this much thought into a silly prank.

Narancia got out of bed slowly not wanting to attract the others fearing they might know his plan. He looked out of the closed curtains of his room and looked down at the headquarters entrance. There stood a man from head to toe in white attire, he seemed to be talking to one of the Speedwagon Foundation employees. He turned to look at the third floor at Narancia's window, Narancia gasped and closed the curtains and scurried back to his bed. 'Did that man see me?' Narancia thought to himself, he jumped he hears a knock at his bedroom door.

"Narancia we're going to need you to come downstairs. Some guy from the Speedwagon Foundation wants to speak with you." 

Narancia slowly opened his door,  he saw the concerned look on Mista's face.

He can't trust Mista either, can he?

Narancia nodded and mumbled a hushed 'thank you' under his breath and left the room closing it behind him, leaving Mista to escort him to the main room.

Narancia saw that it was the same white-suited man he saw outside his bedroom window, Narancia sat down in front of the man while Mista left the room for them to talk.

"Narancia Ghirga. Right?" Narancia nodded, "The names Jotaro Kujo. Now let's hurry this up before something else happens."

* * *

Questions, questions, questions. 

That's what this entire day has been filled with people questioning Narancia left and right.

Even though he wasn't getting pulled left and right for questions it even made him tried.

Mista sighed while walking to his room, 'Damn, I feel bad for the little guy. Can't even think about the hell Narancia's going through.'

Mista's mind thought about the Thing that he and the others were told about, 'A Thing that can control people and animals. That's something more than a nightmare, more like a horror movie.' 

"Mista..." 

Mista stopped.

"Missstaaa..." 

The voice lingered.

Mista just thought he was hearing things. 

Mista slowly turned around...

There was nothing there.

"Calm down Mista, your just tired."

Yeah, that's it! He's just tired, he's had a long day and he's going to have a long night if he keeps it up.

Mista turned around to go back to the room until he screamed.

"Mista, what the hell are you doing screaming at this hour?" 

Mista held his heart which was rapidly beating, it was no other than Abbacchio. Who's deep, booming voice can intimate anyone if you weren't careful. 

"Damn it Abbacchio, you scared me." Abbacchio scoffed and turned around, "If you weren't so paranoid, you wouldn't be so scared." 

Why was Abbacchio taking this situation so lightly?

It's like he wasn't even bothered by it by even the slightest. 

Was he a-

No.

He can't be.

Mista stared Abbacchio in the eyes. Abbacchio felt Mista's eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

Abbacchio didn't even bother to turn back to face him. 

"You are the Thing, aren't you?" Mista asked anger dripping from every word.

Abbacchio scoffed once more, "In all honesty, I should be asking you that." 

Now it was Mista's turn to scoffed, "We'll finish this in the morning." 

Abbacchio finally turned around to finally face Mista, his hate-filled hate eyes meeting Mista's.

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're saying you think that Abbacchio is the Thing?"

Mista nodded, last night came and went. It was now morning, and there seems to be a new thing to fear running amok. 

Fugo placed his palm under his chin, "I dunno Mista," he started. "that seems like quite the stretch if you ask me." 

Mista shook his head, "You've gotta believe me Fugo! If you saw him last night you definitely think that he's the Thing!"

"What's all this talk about me, huh?" 

Mista flinched while Fugo looked on confused, "Oh Mista you still think that I'm the Thing, don't ya?" 

There was Abbacchio standing in the doorway with a hand on one hip and a cup of coffee in the other.

Mista slowly turned around to meet Abbacchio's gaze, his eyes seemed to be mocking him.

"Look Mista," Abbacchio started, as he slowly walked over to the table Fugo and Mista were sitting at. "I was thinking last night before I went to bed and I thought about the little conversation we had we had." 

Abbacchio put his hand on Mista's shoulder, "Let's just put that conversation behind us, huh? What do you say?" Mista felt a passive-aggressive tone in Abbacchio's voice.

It was almost like that Abbacchio was trying to cover up something.

Like it never happened in the first place...

Fugo can definitely see something wrong with Abbacchio. The way that he was calmingly threatening Mista was... Unsettling to say the least. Fugo can feel some type of aura radiating off of the two's ugly staring contest. 

"Abbacchio..." Mista grumbled under his breath, Abbacchio just chuckled darkly. "Well, I guess it's settled then. We put business like that behind ourselves like grown men, I'm glad you can see things my way Mista." 

Abbacchio released his heavy grip off of Mista's shoulder for Mista to rub it and mumble something under his breath. Abbacchio left the room while intentionally bumping into Giorno as he entered the room. 

Giorno ignored Abbacchio and went straight to the table where Fugo and Mista were sitting, Giorno noted that Fugo and Mista looked terrified after Abbacchio left.

"What was that all about?" Giorno asked, taking the empty seat next to Fugo. Fugo turned to him and whispered in his ear.

"We're thinking that Abbacchio might the Thing."

* * *

Abbacchio scoffed after he took another sip of his coffee, can't a man just wake up in the morning and have a nice cup of coffee without being around drama?

He sighed, apparently not.

Trish walked in the study where Abbacchio was, she watched him for a bit. 

"Abbacchio?' Trich asked politely, hoping he would answer back the same way. 

Abbacchio looked up from his book, looking up at the pink-haired girl.

She was the boss's daughter, he mustn't forget that.

"Abbacchio, I hear the others talking and..." Trish stopped herself. How was she going to explain this to Abbacchio?

Abbacchio already knew where this was going, he wanted to see where this was going. 

"I heard that some of them think that you're the Thing." Trish took a deep breath, tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes now. 

"I can assure you, Trish, that I am no such Thing," Abbacchio started, Trish blinked. "What about the othe-" 

"I don't care about what they say, they're not worrying about the important thing about keeping Narancia safe."

Trish nodded, she felt a little bit better knowing that Abbacchio isn't the Thing. 

But if he wasn't the Thing, who was?

"Abbacchio, if you're not the Thing then who do you think it is?" Trish asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Abbacchio smirked, "If you ask me, it would have to be Mista." 

Trish gasped.

"M-mista!? Y-you think Mista's the Thing!?" 

Abbacchio simply nodded, "I mean just look at the way he acts, he's constantly nervous, he was always out of the room when Narancia was attacked, and that he refuses to even talk about catching the damn Thing." 

Trish nodded as if it's making perfect sense, Abbacchio couldn't help but smirk to himself. 

"Well now when you say it like that, I guess it does make sense." Trish said her hand on her chin, Abbacchio patted her back and started to lead her out of the study.

"I'm glad we share the same thoughts." Abbacchio whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Trish's spine. 

"Now how about we get out of this stuffy room and talk about it some more?"

* * *

Bucciarati stood in the main hall talking to some of Speedwagon Foundation employees, Mista, and the others were also downstairs. They decided to say their goodbyes to Narancia since they won't see him for a while. Bucciarati nodded, waving the last two employees as Jotaro walked up to him.

"Bucciarati, we're taking Narancia back to the one Foundation's headquarters. He'll stay there for a little for a few weeks while we'll make sure to watch him with our watch guards. In the meantime you all need to stick together until this situation is all blown over. We'll contact you if something happens." 

Bucciarati nodded, "I need to thank you again for watching over Narancia. It's been at least three days since he's told me about that dream and his attack. I feel bad for not taking it seriously earlier."

Jotaro shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We can probably throw off the Thing while Narancia's gone." Bucciarati nodded.

Narancia was escorted down the stairs, bags on one arm and suitcases in the other. Bucciarati and the gang all hugged Narancia sadly.

"We're going to miss you bud." Mista said as he nuzzled Narancia's hair, Narancia chuckled, he rubbed his eyes.

"Oi Narancia, are you crying?" Fugo teased, after seeing Narancia eyes sparkle and bit. 

"I-I'm not crying! I just caught something in my eyes!" Narancia said he hated when people saw him cry.

"Sure you aren't." Mista and Giorno giggled.

"C'mon Narancia we can't wait any longer." Jotaro said Narancia nodded.

"Oh wait I forgot something!" Narancia quickly went up to the stairs and came back with a decently sized black leather box. 

Mista wondered what it was.

"Bye guys, I called you when I get to headquarters!" The others waved back at Narancia before he ran into the one of the black cars that were waiting for him.

The car took off, while Jotaro looked back at Bucciarati, "I've been told that you guys carried a Stand Arrow around here?" Jotaro asked.

Bucciarati nodded, "Narancia must've told you." Jotaro nodded, as he explained how it came up during the conversation he had with Narancia.

Bucciarati sent Trish and Fugo upstairs to retrieve the Arrow, Trish walked as Fugo walked behind her as they both entered Bucciarati's office.

She went behind his desk and pulled out one of the drawers.

"Oh, it's not here." Fugo said nonchalantly. 

"I thought you said that he always put the Arrow in the top, right drawer of his desk?" Trish asked, suddenly confused.

"He told me that he moves the Arrow around so nobody can steal it for their own use."

Trish nodded so she looked in the next drawer.

It was also empty. 

So then she opened the next one.

Empty.

So again the next one.

Fugo was having a hard time himself as he opened cabinets and moved books around. 

They search the room from top to bottom, open all his drawers and cabinets and still can't find the Stand Arrow?

"I-i can't find it..." Fugo said slowly, "Me neither." Trish added. 

* * *

They both ran downstairs. Bucciarati and Jotaro looked at them, Trish and Fugo were so very pale.

"What's wrong?" Bucciarati asked if the first thought is that they saw the Thing.

"N-no..." Trish started.

"T-the..." 

"Just spit it out, Trish!" Mista yelled.

"The Stand Arrow is missing!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Narancia was looking out the window enjoying the beautiful sights of Italy. He's never been to Rome before so this is a win for him! And to get away from the Thing while he's at it? Yeah, this is going to be a good trip. 

Narancia sighed as he plugged in his earphones, Naranica's week has been nothing but stress-filled panic, and tears. Maybe even a sleepless night or two. But what matters now is that he gets to enjoy the simpler things in life for a while. Naranica felt the car bounce slightly as they drove, Narancia felt something hit his thigh. He looked to his right and saw the medium sized black leather box with two laches in the front. Narancia took out his earbuds and picked up the box. He undid the laches and looked inside.

There it was the Stand Arrow, in the box that Bucciarati always kept it. Sure it took some looking around to find it but Narancia thought he did a sure good job putting the things back in place when he found it, some disturbance here and there but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Narancia closed the box, redid the laches and sat it back down next to him, "So what did we need the Stand Arrow for Sir?" Narancia asked, the employee didn't turn around but looked at Narancia through the rearview mirror. The employee chuckled, "I can't tell you that now, that'll ruin the surprise!" 

'Strange, but ok...' Naranica thought as he nodded, putting his earbuds back in place and continues to mouth some on the songs lyrics. Narancia swore he saw a strange glint in the man's eyes. But quickly brushed it off, 'We're close to Rome, so the Thing couldn't be here, right?'

* * *

"What do you mean that the Stand Arrow is missing?!" 

Bucciarati yelled as the others looked stunned.

Fugo tried to explain, "We searched everywhere in your room boss, but we couldn't find it." 

"How could we let the box out our sight?" Abbacchio said Mista gulped.

"You know," Mista started, "I do recall seeing you walk over to the bosses room."

Abbacchio scoffed. "And do you have any proof to back that up?" Abbacchio said, his deep voice rising.

Mista was fearful but also fearless at the same time, "Admit it! You're the Thing and you used the Stand Arrow just to make yourself stronger!" 

Abbacchio laughed, it was almost like a laugh only a madman would make, then out of nowhere, he punched Mista square in his face. Mista was sure that the punch gave him a black eye. 

"Abbacchio, what the-" Fugo was also cut off by a punch to his left cheek.

"All three of you stop it now!" 

Bucciarati pulled Mista by his shirt and stopped another of Abbacchio's punches.

"The Stand Arrow is missing and this is how you all act!? All of your fighting is going to get us nowhere!"

Mista and Abbacchio looked at each other, Mista couldn't help but feel bad at the fact that he thought Abbacchio was the Thing just based off his own paranoia. 

Abbacchio scoffed and forcefully removed his arm from Bucciarati's grip, "He's right you know." Giorno added, "The Stand Arrow can't be found like this. If we all blame each other for being the Thing none of us will survive." Giorno looked at Abbacchio. "I will admit that I thought you were the Thing too Abbacchio." 

Abbacchio scoffed, "I'm working with a bunch of dumbasses..."

"Now after your all done with this blame game your all playing we need to find that Stand Arrow," Jotaro said, his usually deep monotone voice showing little parts of annoyance in it. 

Bucciarati nodded as so did the others. Mista snapped his fingers together as he finally remembered something.

"You know what? Remember when you saw Narancia go back upstairs for one more thing right saying he forgets something right?" the others nodded, "I remember seeing a medium sized box under one of his arms. That must've been the Stand Arrow! He must have somehow found it in the bosses room in that short period of time." 

Abbacchio pulled Mista by his shirt lifting him off the ground by a little bit, "Then why didn't you say something asshole!" Mista waved his hands around trying to not get hit by Abbacchio again.

"I didn't know what it was at the time!" 

"Abbacchio put him down." Bucciarati's voice rang again, Abbacchio put Mista down on the floor not breaking eye contact with the boss. 

"Mr. Kujo! Mr. Kujo!" one of the Speedwagon Foundation employees, ran to Jotaro who turned around to the sound of his voice being called.

"What did you find?" the Speedwagon employee had a look of sheer terror on his face, "Mister Kujo, I have some good news and some bad news." 

Jotaro tipped the bill of his hat, "Good grief, what's the good news?" the Speedwagon employee gulped and took a breather, "We've managed to track down the Thing, Sir." 

Bucciarati's eyes and the others lit up, maybe now they can take down that wretched Thing once and for all!

"That's great, but what about the bad news?" Jotaro asked, reminding the employee about the 'bad news' the man just told them about. 

"Ah.. yes.. well..." the employee shuddered and tumbled on his words. How was he going to tell them this?

"Good grief, get it out would ya?" 

The employee took another deep breath and finally spoke...

"That the Thing is with Narancia and transporting him to Speedwagon headquarters as we speak!"


	9. Chapter 9

“N-narancia is with the Thing?” Mista stuttered. The man nodded, “Sadly yes when one of the employees was tracking the car with Narancia, and then they said the tracking device picked up another target.”

Buccellati stepped back and put his hands on top of his head, “Buccellati….” Trish said softly. Every member of the team was shocked, how could they let Narancia fall into the enemy's hands once again? Giorno finally spoke up, “Is it possible that we can stop the Thing before it attacks Narancia again?” 

Jotaro nodded. “It can be possible however how are we supposed to catch up with them? Cars are already out of the question, and if we go by helicopter the Thing might get startled and might pull a dirty trick on us.”

Buccellati’s head perked up, “I might be able to be of assistance.” Buccellati then demonstrated his zipper ability by calling out Sticky Fingers. He processed to unzip the floor beneath them. 

“If anything this can get us to the Speedwagon headquarters faster.” Jotaro was the first to climb in. “Mr. Kujo, do you not want me to try it first?” Buccellati asked looking at the submerged Jotaro, “If you didn’t trust me, you wouldn't think of bringing out Sticky Fingers in the first place.” Buccellati smiled and nodded. “I guess you’ve figured me out Mr. Kujo.” 

* * *

Narancia felt a slight discomfort with the man who was transporting him. The lack of conversation was normal and at times awkward, sure, but this man has said nothing for the entire ride. 

And this had been rubbing Narancia the wrong way. 

Naranica took out his earbuds and tried to make some small talk with the man.

“So,” Narancia started. “How long do we have until we get to Rome?” the man didn’t say anything. ‘Okay, rude.’ Narancia thought. Narancia put his earbuds back in his ears but felt the car take a hit making it bumped slightly. Narancia looked out the window and saw that the car was driving off the highway. 

That was… strange. They were nowhere near Rome but the guy decided to take a route off the highway. ‘He probably needs to pick up some gas or something.’ Narancia thought to himself, but he quickly tossed that thought out the window as he saw the man drive into a small city but quickly drove to the less populous part. 

“Uh, hey I don’t think this is part of where we’re going.” Narancia’s voice trailed off as he saw the man’s eyes fully looking at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Narancia….” 

Narancia muscles tensed. 

No! Not again! Not again, no!

Narancia started to pound on the window glass, hoping someone will hear him. 

Oh, god this feels like that time when he was in that building- 

Oh, god. 

He felt like he was going to throw up.

Narancia pounded harder on the glass, he started to scream.

“Help! Please help! Someone help!”

The man chuckled, Narancia slowly turned his head to the man. “You know Narancia…” the man started. “It’s useless.” 

Narancia stopped to look at the man, “Face it, Narancia. You and I have crossed paths many times. Once in your dreams, once in that old buling and now here we are in a car together, Narancia.” 

Narancia can feel hot tears streaming down his face once more. “Y-your the Thing aren’t you?! What do you want from me?!” Narancia screamed.

The man chuckled evilly, “You are a clever boy Narancia.” The Thing chuckled once more, “And what do I want? Well that’s easy Narancia… The Stand Arrow and your body!” 

The car came to a forceful stop, jerking Narancia forward, he hit face first into the back of the passenger seat. 

The Thing chuckled even more, “Now Narancia we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” the Thing started. “You can hand over the Stand Arrow and let me roam the free streets of the world, and as a reward I leave your body unharmed,” 

Naranica gulped, “And what if I refused?” 

The Thing smiled. “Or I get to infect your body and soon you and I will become one in the same.” 

The Thing held out his hand, “What do you say? Na-rin-ci-a?” 

It only took Narancia a split second to think about what he would do.

The back door of the car swung open as Narancia hopped out, wasting no time. As Narancia ran he also heard the crazed laughter of the Thing, “Narancia!” it tauntly called out. “I think you forgot something!” Narancia didn’t bother to look back, ‘I’m not going to feed him my fear! And besides I have the Stand Arrow! The box is right here!’ Narancia undid the laches of the black, leather box. And stopped.

The Stand Arrow.

It wasn’t there.

But how-?

He just had it.

“Oi, Narancia!” the Thing taunting again. “Looking for something?”

Narancia turned around only to find the Stand Arrow in the Thing’s hands.

“Oh no.” Narancia mumbled.

Narancia fell to his knees. He had truly lost this time.

“Now with the Stand Arrow I can become more powerful!” the Thing yelled. Then the Thing pointed at Narancia, “And as for you… I’ll make sure you will never see the light of day ever again!” 

The Thing plunged the Stand Arrow into its chest. 

A bright light surrounded the Thing.

Only for the light to die out, among the Thing as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The Thing opened its eyes and looked down at his body, was this the power of the Stand Arrow?

It didn’t feel or look any different. The Thing decided to test it out its new power. It looked at its hand and felt it contorting, soon later he looked like a new man. Its new appearance was that of a foreign man, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a business suit.  The Thing chuckled to itself, “With this power I can anyone!” The Thing started to laugh and turned around to face Narancia, “You hear that Narancia-uh?” the Thing noticed that Narancia wasn’t there anymore, the Thing chuckled once more. “You can run Narancia, but you can’t hide.” 

Narancia heard everything. 

And Narancia feared everything.

‘The fact that he can be anybody is the worst part now that it's got a Stand!’ Narancia thought as he ran through the empty streets of the town, the Stand Arrow box now tucked under his arms. ‘I left before I can see it fully transform, so I don’t know what it looks like now. But if I stayed there I would've been dead by now!’ 

Narancia continued to run until he came upon a busy street, there were street vendors on the sides and people were walking in the middle of the street. ‘I can probably hide in the crowd, but then again the Thing might be one of the people.’ Narancia took the former opinion and sternly walked into the crowd, he mutters ‘Excuse me’ and ‘Sorry’s’ most of which the people didn’t return.

Narancia didn’t care; he just needed to find a phone booth to call Buccellati and the other’s, and at the very least a place to hide for the time being. Narancia turned down another alleyway only to be pulled aside by some mugger. 

“Hey I don’t see people like you around here.” the thief started. “Are you a tourist here or something?” Narancia scoffed, “I’m not a tourist, and I’m not here to play any of your games. Now let me pass.” Narancia was soon held up by the collar of his shirt and pushed against the wall. 

“You got some nerve little guy,” the thief said, “I said let me go. I got better places to be.” Narancia repeated this time spitting in the thieves face. 

The thief now angered, tried to uppercut Naranica, but Narancia called out Aerosmith, the thief confused, looked around seeing nothing but him and Narancia. 

“Well that was useless, wasn’t it?” Narancia scoffed, before the thief knew he was filled with little but dangerous bullets by Aerosmith. Narancia kicked the thieves corpse and spat on it some more, “Don’t ever say something useless, that means you underestimate the impossible to be possible.” 

Buccellati and the other’s made it to the Speedwagon headquarters in no time. “Mr. Kujo!” one of the employees said, startled by the fact that Team Buccellati and Mr. Kujo just came out of nowhere and somehow appeared in the main room. 

“Has the Speedwagon Foundation picked up anything the Thing around here?” the employee shook his head. “Sorry Mr. Kujo but it seems like the Thing abandoned the car and left it in a nearby town.” 

Jotaro nodded, “Thanks, we’ll thank it from here.” the employee nodded and walked away leaving Jotaro and the others in the main room. Jotaro turned to the gang, “Buccellati I’m going to send you and your team down to the town that Narancia and the Thing are at.” Buccellati and the others nodded, “We’ll do whatever it takes Mr. Kujo.” 

Soon Buccellati and the others were packed in one car, Jotaro came to the car and handed them a GPS and two walkie talkies. Buccellati thanked him as he was given the GPS system and handed all three items to Trish who was on the passenger side, “This tells you where the car was last left, and walkie talkies is for us to keep in contact during the mission. If it breaks or loses it single we’re sending down backup.” 

Buccellati chuckled as he waved his hands, “I don’t think we’re going to need backup Mr. Kujo.” Jotaro tipped the bill of his hat, “I don’t think I should tell you this but you need to hurry, who knows the Thing might’ve killed Narancia by now.” the others gulped. 

Buccellati spoke up. “I can assure you Mr. Kujo that Narancia couldn't be dead. He’s a strong fighter and he’s come too far to let this Thing kill him.” 

Jotaro tipped the bill of his head, “Then I leave it up to you.” 

Buccellati started the car and as he began to leave the Speedwagon headquarters, Jotaro stopped him. “Oh and Buccellati?” Buccellati turned to Jotaro. 

“Yes, Mr. Kujo?” 

“Don’t die.” 

Buccellati smiled. “I don’t think dying is in our agenda today.” Jotaro smirked. Buccellati finally left the Speedwagon headquarters leaving Jotaro to walk back to the main doors. 


	11. Chapter 11

Buccellati and the others arrived at the town two hours later, they parked outside the city's gates. “Oh finally!” Mista said while stretching his arms as he got out of the car, “I thought we’re going to be there forever!” Abbacchio soon hushed Mista.

“Keep your voice down, remember the Thing could be anywhere.” Mista mouthed an ‘oh’ and nodded. 

Buccellati turned on the walkie talkie and soon Jotaro’s voice could be heard. “Did you guys made it into the city yet?” Jotaro asked, Buccellati held the walkie talkie close to his ear. “We left the car at the front gates.” 

“Good. Be careful, we already have Speedwagon employees around the area.” 

Buccellati thanked Jotaro before he turned off the walkie talkie and looked to the other’s, “Fugo and Trish,” Buccellati commanded at the two. “You two go to the South side of the city, while Mista and Abbacchio will go North.”-Buccellati looked at Giorno-“While Giorno and I will look for the Thing.” 

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. 

The hunt for Narancia and the Thing was on.

* * *

Mista wished that Buccellati hadn't paired him up with Abbacchio of all people in the team. But he could probably understand his reason, he accuses Abbacchio of being the Thing and in the end getting socked in the face by said person.

He's lucky that he didn’t get a black eye like he thought he did, but hell did it hurt a lot.

Mista noticed that Abbacchio was walking ahead of him, “Abbacchio wait up!” Mista said as he jogged up to the towering male. 

Abbacchio scoffed and muttered something under his breath, Mista knew that this tension can’t go on forever. He sighed and tried to think of a way to apologize.

“You're still not over that accusation you made aren’t you?” Mista looked at Abbacchio with wide eyes. 

“Uh? I thought it was you that wasn’t over it?” 

Abbacchio chuckled, “I got over it pretty quickly though.” 

Abbacchio walked over to Mista and patted him on the back, “Wait if you were over it why did you punch me and Fugo in the face?” 

Abbacchio chuckled some more. “That was a warning punch to the face for you and for Fugo, I just retaliated back because I thought he was going to kick my ass.”

Mista mouthed another ‘oh’ before continuing, “Well Abbacchio, I just want to say that I’m sorry. Let’s say we put business like that behind ourselves like grown men?”

Abbacchio laughed and fist bumped Mista, the two laughed before the former grabbed the latter’s neck and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t even think about pulling that shit again, you hear me?” Mista nodded quickly, Abbacchio let go of Mista’s neck letting the poor boy breath.

“Now come on we need to find Narancia.”

Mista sighed. ' _This is going to be a long mission, isn't it?_ ' 

* * *

Trish and Fugo were walking around the city, the sun was slowly setting. Soon it’ll be night and soon it’ll be time for the Thing to hunt again.   


Trish sighed sadly, thinking about Jotaro’s words, Fugo took notice. “Hey, Trish what’s wrong?” Trish was snapped out of her thoughts by Fugo’s voice.

“Oh, it’s just I was thinking about what Mr. Kujo said and well…” 

“Well?” Fugo ushered her to continue.

“What if Narancia is dead? What if Narancia’s the Thing now? Are we going to kill him?” 

Fugo shushed Trish. “I’m scared of that too, I’ve known Narancia for a long time and I’ll be damned if he’s turned into the Thing.” 

Trish hugged Fugo, Fugo was a bit stiff but he returned the hug back. “I understand that you're scared. I’m scared too, all of us are scared and every last bit of this mission has been filled with nothing but fear. But you know what? I’m not going to let fear stop me from saving one of my friends.” 

Trish nodded and hugged Fugo harder, “Thanks Fugo, you really know how to help a girl out.” Fugo nodded, soon both of them heard whispers. 

“Fugo.”

They were quick and soft, one must have good listening to hear these voices.

“Trish.” 

Fugo and Trish both got into fighting positions, they both turned around to find only the boy they were looking for.

Narancia Ghirga. 

“Narancia!” They both yelled out in usions. “Fugo! Trish!” Narancia yelled as he came out of his hiding place.   


The three hugged drawing some eyes but none cared.

“Narancia where were you?” Fugo asked, shaking the boy by his shoulders.

“Fugo, Trish, I’m alright really.” Narancia said as he waved his hands.

“Come on, we need to tell the others.” 


End file.
